1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for controlling a vehicle and a method for controlling a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-341387 describes an apparatus for controlling a vehicle including a drive mechanism that transfers the output of an internal combustion engine to a drive wheel via a start clutch and a continuously variable transmission. According to the control apparatus, if the engine speed (the rotational speed of the input shaft of the start clutch) is lower than the rotational speed of the output shaft of the start clutch by a predetermined value or greater for a predetermined period of time or longer, driving in a fuel cutoff mode is inhibited. Thus, an excessive drop of the engine speed can be prevented.